


Nap Time: Fleur and Hermione

by pygmy_puffy



Series: Soft Moments [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Peaceful moment at dawn





	Nap Time: Fleur and Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Neither Fleur nor Hermione could guess that the tumultuous start of their relationship during the war would ever lead to peaceful mornings, sleeping in on weekends. Luckily they stuck together long enough to experience it. 

**Author's Note:**

> let's connect on [tumblr](https://www.pygmy-puffy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pygmy_puffy/) \+ [ ko-fi ](https://www.ko-fi.com/pygmypuffy) if you wanna share a few dollars with me <333


End file.
